


肉汤，面包，魔女与猫

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 森林的魔女吃错了药
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	肉汤，面包，魔女与猫

杨威利是个魔女，他住在黑森林里。  
作为魔女的杨威利并没有魔女的标配，比如能一飞冲天的扫帚，或者形影不离的黑猫。  
但不管怎么样，作为魔女的杨威利还是有一定的私产的。  
比如，他有一个橡木搭成的小屋。木屋里有珍贵的羊皮纸书，找遍整片大陆都少见的魔药和黑曜石制成的祖传炼药锅。当然除了这些以外，他还有一个灶台，一张桌子一把椅子和一张床。  
对此，魔女杨威利感到非常满足。  
杨威利的工作是调制魔药，内容包括但不限于：以不同的比例混杂鱼的眼珠、切碎曼德拉草并和欧石楠的果实一起挤压出汁液、将鼠尾草的根茎和金属碎屑一起烧成灰烬，或者是煮一大锅药，然后把以上的几种半成品一股脑丢进去。  
制成一种新药的周期是两年，所以杨威利有充足的时间。  
但慢工不意味着出细活，对于杨威利这种魔女而言，充足的休息时间往往是导致错误的根源……  
比如一时疏忽加错试剂，又比如在昏昏欲睡的时候不小心把一根头发掉进了炼药锅……  
以上这些都不是最大错误。魔女杨威利犯的最大错误是，在一个失眠的月圆夜晚，把这瓶才制成不久、效用不明的魔药当做平时常用的助眠药喝了下去。  
等他意识终于清醒的时候，他才意识到，自己变成了一只猫。  
好巧不巧，刚好是一只黑猫。  
最初的那个夜晚，变成黑猫的杨威利感到恐慌。因为小木屋的门是紧闭的。  
他很多次尝试去打开坚固的门闩，但都以失败告终。  
第二天的下午，就在他绝望地以为自己要作为一只黑猫被困死在自己的家里时，他又变回了魔女的模样。  
不过这只是个开始。  
从那以后，魔女杨威利就彻底失去了控制自己形态的能力。他简直无法说自己究竟是一个魔女，还是一只黑猫，或者更准确来说，变成了一只魔女的黑猫。  
变化可能发生在各种时候。  
有时是睡觉期间。杨威利入睡前还是魔女的形态，穿着宽松的棉睡衣，睡了一半喘不过气，才发现自己变成了黑猫，被压在了厚厚的毯子下面。好不容易挣扎起来的黑猫无奈地躺在枕头上再次睡着，又在睡梦中变回没穿衣服的魔女，差点从床头掉下来……  
杨感到非常苦恼。  
虽然苦恼，但杨总体来说还是一个沉稳的魔女，所以他并没有十分惊慌。他在变回魔女的时间段里翻阅书架里那些珍贵的典籍，试图找到恢复正常形态的方法。  
当然，这些日子里，生活还得继续。  
他要吃饭，他要睡觉，他还不能锁门，防止自己再一次被困在小屋里。  
在这个没有人类的黑森林里，即使不锁门也是安全的，当然，特殊情况下除外。

秋天的傍晚，魔女杨威利正在做饭。  
铁锅里煮的是加了蒜酱和迭迭香的肉丸汤；面包已经烤好了，被布巾包好放在锅台上。  
魔女杨威利一边哼着轻快的曲调，一边轻轻搅动面前的肉汤。  
木柴快燃尽了，小火烧着铁锅的底部，浓稠的汤汁发出咕嘟咕嘟的声响。  
“糟糕。”  
杨威利才来得及说出这句话，就不得不松手，任凭木勺掉回锅里。  
杨的身体突然一轻。  
等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，面前的景物已经变了。  
他不再是站在灶台前的魔女，此刻的他是一只趴在即将燃尽的火炉前的黑猫。黑猫的脊背上盖的是魔女厚重温暖的黑色毛斗篷。  
实在是太不巧了……  
当然，这种情况也不是没出现过，按照以往的解决方案，杨威利能做的很有限。  
他只能等，等不知什么时候他变回魔女的样子。

听到敲门声的时候杨是震惊的。  
不是因为此刻的他是猫，而是因为这扇门已经很多年没有被敲过了。  
也许上一个敲门的是他在魔法学校的学长？又或者是来自魔女们的首都，每十年收一次魔法税的税官？  
黑猫在火炉边转了个身，用警惕的眼光看着木屋的门。  
他没有锁门。  
门再一次被敲响了，这次的声音比上次稍微大一点，也更急促一些。  
“咚……咚咚……”  
杨这才注意到了敲门者的高度。  
绝对没有成年人那么高，杨在心里默默下了判断。  
也许只有十一二岁？等等，这篇森林里怎么可能有人类？  
难道是妖精？  
一想到妖精杨就头疼，从前还在读书时，那些长着尖鼻子尖耳朵的商人就经常敲他的宿舍门，兜售各种剂量小质量差仅仅为了通过考试而用的魔药。  
他还抱着侥幸心理开门买过一次，结果那门测验拿了不及格……  
杨的思绪回到了从前，又一阵敲门声再次把他拉回了现实。  
等等，按这个敲门的频率，好像并不是妖精。  
黑猫的心突然悬了起来。  
这次的敲门声响了很久，但是杨只能眼睁睁看着，无法做出任何回应。  
直到门最终被推开。  
随着厚重的“吱吖”声，杨的心跳达到了顶点。  
然后骤然回落。  
门缝中探进了一个男孩的头。  
外面的天已经全黑了，屋里的烛火还算明亮，黑猫杨威利抬起头看清了男孩的脸。  
男孩有着白皙的脸颊，美丽的金发，和一双湛蓝色的双眼。  
黑猫是想喵一声表达问候的，但那声本应用来问候的猫叫最终被卡在了喉咙里。  
因为男孩正紧盯着他家的锅台，根本就没看他。

男孩的双眼紧盯着灶台，鼻孔好像还吸了两下。接着男孩像是下了很大的决心一样，把门缝推得更大一些，然后走进了房间里。  
很快男孩就发现，房间里没有人。  
炉子里的木炭快要燃尽了，火焰的光照亮了整个房间。  
香味的来源是一口大铁锅。锅里正炖着汤，肉的浓郁香气混杂着面包的甜香，直往鼻子里钻。  
除此以外，房间里的家具也很齐全：最靠里面是一个塞满了古旧羊皮纸书的书架，旁边是摆放着大小颜色形状各不相同的瓶瓶罐罐的柜子，屋里铺着又厚又软的毛毯，毯子上放着桌椅，毯子的尽头是一张软软的单人床。  
小屋像是活的一样，温暖而充满香气。但是没有人。  
好吧，虽然没有人，但有一只黑猫。  
是房间主人养的黑猫吗？  
看到黑猫的瞬间，男孩的心里产生了一个猜想。  
会是魔女养的黑猫吗？几年前男孩好像听女仆们说过，不要去黑森林，因为那里有魔女，魔女们都养黑猫。  
女仆们说这些话的时候是在窃窃私语，表情又恐惧又兴奋，但当幼小的男孩抬头向她们询问时，她们又缄口不言。  
既然没见过，为什么要害怕呢？就算是魔女，又有什么可怕的呢？  
男孩莱因哈特轻轻把手从木门上移开，低头和黑猫对视。  
黑猫抬着头，面无表情。  
“你是房间主人的猫吗？”男孩发出了询问。  
男孩的声音很好听，像泉水从石头的缝隙间流过。  
黑猫的表情松动了一下，淡黄色的眼珠里映照出男孩此时的模样。  
看样子是个人类的贵族小男孩，杨威利默默想着。  
刚才小男孩站在门口，他没有看到男孩披散金发里的混杂的树枝和树叶。男孩的衣服破了，看上去就很昂贵的布料上满是划痕，他的靴子上也沾了泥土……  
也许男孩已经在森林里走了一整天了。  
男孩看到黑猫仍然没什么反应，忍不住又说话了。不过这次他发出了一个请求。  
“我叫莱因哈特。你的主人不在的话，我就问你了哦？我可以吃点你们的饭吗？我太饿……”  
这句话还没说完，男孩的肚子就发出了一串应景的咕咕声。  
黑猫的耳朵动了动，这让男孩有些羞恼。他赶忙用手按住肚子，脸上一阵红一阵白。  
“很可爱”。不知怎么的，黑猫杨威利的脑海里突然蹦出了这个词。  
然后他才意识到，如果他仍然没什么表示的话，男孩可能还会继续红着脸饿着肚子站在这里。  
这对于饿肚子的人来说太不公平了。  
“喵呜~”黑猫发出了轻柔的叫声。

所以，黑猫这是同意了吗？  
男孩莱因哈特一边这么想着，一边回身关上了房间的门。  
黑猫还卧在原地不动，但眼神一直追随着他的脚步，像是在观察他的表现。  
既然没有动作，说明它并不反对吧……  
男孩边这么想着，边向前走了几步，弯下腰打开了灶台边的碗柜。  
柜子里有一个褐色的木碗，看大小只够装一个人的食物。男孩把木碗拿了出来。  
木碗大概是云杉木制成的，沉甸甸的，男孩把木碗放在了灶台上。  
一个长柄勺子还留在锅里，香气四溢的肉汤冒着泡。男孩用勺子盛了一些肉汤。这时候他看到旁边还有一个布包裹，拆开发现是一个新烤好不久，散着余温的粗粮面包。  
桌上就有小刀。男孩用小刀把面包切了很厚一片，和肉汤一起放在了房间中央的桌子上。  
如果周围有别人的话，他可能会像从前大人们教育的一样，煞有介事地进行一番餐前祷告，但男孩太饿了，人在饿的时候是不会第一个想起天主的，所以他拿起勺子吃了起来。  
也许是房间的主人厨艺太好，又或许只是因为太饿了。男孩很快就把端到餐桌上的肉汤和面包全吃完了，他下意识想舔舔嘴唇，但一贯良好的举止让他忍住了。  
可是肚子里还是空空的，他还是饿。  
肉汤和面包还有很多，就算他多吃一点也不会有什么问题吧？男孩边这么想着，边拿着还带着余温的碗站了起来。  
他回到了锅台旁。  
等到汤勺刮到锅底的时候，男孩才意识到，他把最后一碗肉汤也盛完了，一点都没给房间的主人留下。  
男孩低头看自己脚下，这才发现不知什么时候黑猫走到了自己脚边，正表情复杂地看着他。  
像是有点责备，又像是有点无奈。  
有可能仅仅是他想多了。也许黑猫也饿了？  
也对，刚才他只顾着自己吃了，根本就没有管猫。  
莱因哈特有点心虚。  
男孩犹豫了一下，在黑猫面前蹲下身，把刚刚才用过的勺子伸进了碗里，取出一个肉丸子。  
“你也一定饿了吧？”男孩沥干了汤汁，把肉丸子放在地板上。  
黑猫睁圆眼睛看着他，纹丝不动。  
“难道是太少了吗。”男孩喃喃自语了起来。说着他又在面前放了一个肉丸子。  
直到肉丸子在面前堆成了一个小堆，杨才意识到，如果他还不吃的话，莱因哈特估计会把一整个碗里的肉丸子全捞出来……那样的话，按猫的体型，他绝对吃不下那么多。  
想到这里，黑猫才低下头，像只普通猫咪一样低头吃了起来。  
肉丸浸久了汤汁，软软糯糯的，盐也加得不多不少，淡淡的咸味和香料的味道混杂在一起。  
真的很好吃。  
男孩看到猫专心地吃东西，这才端着汤回到了桌边。这次他一边用勺子喝汤，一边吃面包。最后碗已经见底了，面包还剩下一小块儿，为了不浪费，男孩把剩下的一点面包掰成小块，刮干净了碗底的最后一点汤汁，把它们全都塞进了肚子里。  
这下才彻底饱了。  
这边男孩吃饱了，用手拢起桌子上散落的面包屑放进碗里。那边黑猫也把面前的几个肉丸子吃完了，仔细地把被肉汤弄湿的地板舔了干净。  
莱因哈特把碗放了回去，又给炉子添了点柴火。做完这些，男孩把目光再次投向了黑猫。  
黑猫正在低头舔爪子。它的皮毛黑亮黑亮的，两只耳朵也很小巧，更可爱的是黑猫的爪子居然是白色的，就仿佛是带了双白手套一般。  
孩子永远是喜欢小动物的。在火炉边坐着，吃饱了饭，眼前又有一只猫咪，这对于男孩来说已经足够满足了，从前一天夜里到白天穿行在森林的恐惧和迷茫一扫而空，他的眼神也不由得柔和了起来。  
男孩不禁开始更仔细地打量起眼前的黑猫了。  
如果这真是魔女的黑猫的话？他是不是应该坐在这里和猫一起等魔女回来，然后向魔女致谢呢？  
女巫会生气吗？  
好吧，应该是会生气的。  
但是不知为什么，男孩并没有感到害怕。虽然他吃了魔女的东西，但如果魔女要自己为她工作作为报偿的话，也是可以接受的。  
想到这里，男孩突然弯腰抓住黑猫的腋下，把黑猫从地上抱到了腿上。  
黑猫不沉，光滑的毛皮下是温热的身体，轻轻贴着男孩的掌心。  
男孩忍不住伸手抚摸，他轻轻碰了碰黑猫的耳朵，用男孩特有的软而温柔的手掌抚过黑猫的躯体。  
黑猫眯着眼睛，喉咙里溢出舒服的呼噜呼噜的声音。  
理智告诉杨，他不应该这么做的，毕竟他是魔女，而且就算是作为猫，也从没有人抱过他。但当男孩向他伸出手时，他却一点都没有逃走的打算。  
猫真是一种奇怪的生物，这么容易就会被快感迷惑……  
杨一边感受着男孩的抚摸，一边舒服地躺在男孩的腿上，听男孩用试图显得成熟其实特别可爱的语气向他说话。  
“那我就坐在这里等你的主人回来。她应该不会特别生气吧。”  
“可你知道我还要等多久吗？”

男孩以为他不会等很久的，可是他错了。  
魔女根本就没回来。  
在木柴燃烧的哔啵声响里，男孩抱着猫坐在桌旁。炉火的光照亮了男孩的脸庞，也让他渐渐有些抬不起眼皮……  
黑猫打了个哈欠，换了个最舒服的姿势，猫柔软的肚皮带着热度贴着男孩的大腿面，随着一次次呼吸，微微起伏。  
快睡着的时候，男孩慢慢低下了头，但他猛地一个激灵，清醒了过来。  
怀里的猫还在睡觉，房间里还是只有男孩和猫。  
所以魔女是做好了饭就离开了吗？夜晚的森林黑暗而安静，魔女会去哪儿呢？  
又或者，其实他根本不用担心，也许那顿饭本就是魔女为他做的……传说中魔女们都有预测未来的能力，所以魔女肯定能预料到他的到来吧。  
想到这里，男孩的嘴角轻轻勾了起来。  
没想到在森林深处，居然有人在等待他。虽然男孩也不知道，魔女到底算不算人。  
被追杀的恐惧和穿行在无休无止森林时的恐惧和疲惫被一种暖洋洋的欣慰取代，温热的水流缓缓流进男孩心灵的角落，带来一种类似颤栗的绵绵不绝的快感。  
他不是孤独的。他是被需要的。  
他本以为自己已经没有家了。  
一想到这里，男孩忍不住伸手摸了摸黑猫的头，然后把黑猫放到地上。  
“我可以用屋子里的那张床，对吧？”

亚麻布的床单洁净而柔软，洗得有点发旧的枕头有一股好闻的味道。  
这些都很好，可是……  
为什么没有被子？  
“魔女睡觉都是不盖被子的吗？”男孩有点惊讶地喃喃自语，完全没有注意到脚边的黑猫的无奈眼神。  
哪里是因为不喜欢盖被子啊，还不是害怕盖着被子睡觉时突然变成猫，在自己的被子里被活活闷死。黑猫杨威利想起了很多次被活活冻醒的夜晚，不禁心有余悸。  
男孩好像忽然想起了什么。  
他记得他刚进门的时候，在黑猫旁边看到了一团黑色的，像是斗篷的东西。  
也许可以拿来当被子用？  
黑猫眼睁睁看着男孩从窗边走到灶台附近，弯腰捡起自己好几年前在学校门口的集市花了十个银币买的黑色羊毛斗篷。  
男孩轻轻拍去斗篷上的灰尘。  
斗篷很大，也很厚实，足够包裹住男孩的全身，男孩欢喜地拿起斗篷放在床上。  
“我要睡觉了，黑猫先生呢？”  
男孩上了床。他脱衣服的动作很优雅，先是小心地拔掉沾满泥土的靴子，然后脱掉被划破的外套和裤子。他把脱下的衣物小心地叠好放在床头的柜子上，然后用斗篷把自己团团裹住。男孩在自己身边留了点位置，他纤细白嫩的手在床上拍了拍。  
“黑猫先生也不要睡在地上啊，躺在我旁边吧。”  
看到黑猫愣着不动，男孩又掀起斗篷下了床，把黑猫抱到枕头边。  
“魔女不在，你自己睡觉的话也会孤单吧。”  
做完这些，男孩才轻轻躺倒在枕头上。  
他金发在深色的枕头上散开，在火光的映照下显露出难以言喻的美丽，蓝色的眼睛在清醒时射出生命的活力，但此刻薄薄的眼皮和长而弯曲的睫毛被遮住了。  
还有秀挺的鼻梁和红润的嘴唇，像是因为主人的满足而不由自主地在睡梦中露出微笑。  
黑猫伸头看着男孩的睡颜，突然想起上学的时候，有一门课程叫魔法史。史书里有一张插图，描绘的是森林里的女妖爱上沉睡的幼年神祗的故事……  
他记了那张图很多年。  
黑猫咽了口唾沫。但他又立刻甩了甩头，把这些乱七八糟的想法从脑海里赶了出去。  
现在的问题不是男孩睡觉有多好看，而是男孩拿了他唯一的斗篷当了被子用，自己却只能以黑猫的形态呆在旁边，还不知道自己什么时候才能恢复……  
黑猫又犯了愁。

男孩醒来的时候已经是第二天快中午了。  
他舒舒服服地翻身起来，准备揉眼睛时，发现不知什么时候，身上盖着的斗篷已经变成了厚厚的棉被。  
男孩赶忙环顾四周，发现就在自己昨晚吃饭的餐桌旁坐了一个人。  
这个人黑发黑眼，披了黑色的斗篷，样子很温柔。  
但很明显，这是个男人。  
等等，男人？  
察觉到了男孩的目光，正在看书的男人抬头和男孩对视。  
他下意识挠了挠头。“啊很抱歉让你震惊了，但我是这个小屋的主人……如你所见，我是个魔女……”  
“不要用这么吃惊的眼神看我啊，魔女不一定就是女性，也是有很多像我这样的男人的，只不过你们人类没有词汇用来形容我们啊。”  
“我叫杨威利，很高兴认识你。你的名字是……？”这位男性的“魔女”眯眼笑了笑，他合上了手里的书籍。  
“莱因哈特，”男孩压低了声音，莱因哈特.冯.缪杰尔，叫我莱因哈特就好。  
“杨威利，你知道昨晚的黑猫去哪儿了吗？我记得它睡在了床头。”  
魔女杨威利愣了愣，然后开始一本正经地胡说八道。  
“啊……是这样的，那只猫是我的朋友，昨晚我不在家，所以托朋友帮我看房子，刚巧你来了。”  
“那……黑猫已经走了吗？”金发男孩的眼中有一点失落。  
“很抱歉让你失望了，但它天亮前就已经走了。”  
“我还能再见到它吗？”  
“这个我恐怕……”杨威利嘴上慢慢说着，眼神却移到了合着的书本上。  
“我恐怕现在不行，现在我也不太清楚它去哪儿了。”  
这句也不算完全胡说八道，杨想起了刚刚看过的魔法书上的一段话。  
“在非常罕见的情况下，当巫师在月圆之夜喝下加入错误剂量的药剂后，有极小的概率变成猫。如果没有解药的话，此异常状态是无法被解除的。变回巫师形态的唯一的方法是……”  
杨看着男孩明亮的双眼，想起了这段话的下半部分。  
“唯一的解决方法是猫形态时摄入人类的唾液。”  
天知道他有多粗心。这本魔法书就放在他书架的最顶层，直到昨晚他才发现。  
所以他是怎么摄入人类唾液的呢……  
他昨晚究竟吃了……？  
杨突然回忆起了那些在他面前堆得像小山一样的肉丸子。  
是了！男孩拿用过的勺子取了几个肉丸子给他！一定是男孩吃饭的时候将一点唾液沾在了勺子上了！  
饿了的黑猫形态的他自己吃了那几个肉丸。  
当天夜里，他就变回来了。  
他以为这只是暂时的，但当他看到书上的内容时，他终于能确定了——从这次以后，他就再也不会变成黑猫了。  
阴差阳错，可喜可贺。  
回想起前一天半夜他刚刚变回来的情形，杨心里不禁有些尴尬又好笑。  
当他从黑猫变回巫师形态时，唯一能用来蔽体的那件斗篷正在被男孩当被子盖着，他只能轻手轻脚地把斗篷从男孩身上取下，飞速给自己套上，再打开小屋的衣柜，抱出被自己收起来很久的棉被。  
因为害怕闷死自己而被收起来的棉被，总算是有了用武之地了。  
虽然不被用在他自己身上。  
杨的思绪回到了当前。男孩还在看着他。  
杨心里升腾起类似于感激的情绪。他有了一个新的打算。  
“所以，莱因哈特，起码在黑猫回来之前，要不要和我一起住？我可以教你魔法。当然，如果你愿意的话。如果你想离开，也是你的自由。你可以去你想去的任何地方……”  
“我是不会强迫你的。”  
杨以为男孩会犹豫一下再做决定的，没想到他刚一问出口，就得到男孩清晰的答复。  
“我愿意。杨威利先生。”  
男孩的手捏着被子角，也许他在下这个决定时精神紧张到有些颤栗，但当十多年后，他站在记忆的彼端回忆这只有两个人的场景时，他仍然为自己的这个决定而感到庆幸。  
不过那都是将来的事了。  
过去的事归过去，未来的事归未来，现在却是温暖而振奋人心的。  
这就足够了。


End file.
